deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Izuku Midoriya
1= |-| 2= Izuku "Deku" Midoriya is the main protagonist of the anime/manga series, Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia. He fought Gon Freecss from Hunter X Hunter in the season 4 finale of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aang vs. Izuku * Atsuko Kagari vs Izuku Midoriya (Completed) * Midoriya vs Kazuma *Midoriya vs Mob * Izuku Midoriya vs Boruto Uzumaki (Completed) * Cabba vs Deku * Captain America vs Izuku Midoriya '(Completed) * Izuku Midoriya vs Doomfist * Izuku Midoriya vs Koichi Hirose * Gon Freecss VS Izuku Midoriya * 'Izuku vs Gunvolt (Completed) * Izuku Midoriya Vs Izuru Kamukura * Izuku Midoriya vs Tanjiro Kamado * K.O VS Izuku Midoriya (Completed) * Izuku Midoriya vs Korra * Izuku Midoriya VS Miles Morales * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Izuku Midoriya (by TheDragonDemon) * Izuku Midoriya Vs Rock Lee * Izuku Midoriya Vs. Ruby Rose * Izuku Midoriya VS Shigeo Kageyama * Izuku Midoriya VS Spider-Man * Izuku "Deku" Midoriya vs Spider-Man 2099 * Izuku Midoriya vs Kamen Rider Decade * Will Stronghold VS Izuku Midoriya (Completed) Battles Royale * Ruby Rose vs Izuku Midoriya vs Eruna Ichinomiya vs Atsuko Kagari Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 4 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) * Cabba (Dragon Ball) * Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) * Delsin Rowe (inFamous) * Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) * Flash * Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) * Guts (Berserk) * Hajime Hinata (Danganronpa) * Harry Potter * Hiro Hamada (Disney) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur) * Jaune Arc * Joseph Joestar * Jotaro Kujo * Kid Goku * Killua Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter) * Krillin * Kratos (God of War) * Leonardo (TMNT) * Levy McGarden * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) * Master Chief (Halo) * Ms. Marvel * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Natsu Dragneel * Percy Jackson * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Pyrrha Nikos * Red Hood * Rock Lee * Ryu * Sakura Kasugano * Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) * Shantae * Sonic the Hedgehog * Spike (Ape Escape) * Spike (My Little Pony) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Spring Man (ARMS) * Superboy * Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill) * Underdog * Wendy Marvell * Yamcha * Yang Xiao Long *Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Ness (MOTHER/earthbound) With Shouto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou and Ochaco Uraraka * Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga With Todoroki and Bakugou *V.S. Ruby, Yang, and Weiss Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Izuku Midoriya *Hero Name: Deku *Height: 5'5 ¼" | 166 cm *Blood Type: O *Home: Musutafu, Japan *Ninth user of One For All *Trained by All Might, Eraserhead, Gran Torino, the Pussycats, and Nighteye One For All *Stockpiles power *Cannot be taken away unwillingly *Grows in power each time it's transferred *Stockpiles the power of every previous user *Superhuman strength *Superhuman speed *Increased hearing *Supercharges a user's quirk *Quirkless users have their physical abilities boosted to superhuman levels *5-8% **Allows for free movement and quick attacks *20% **Used in short bursts **Allows him to use "air bullets" as long-range attacks **Doesn't damage Deku *100% **Damages Deku and only used as a last resort **Punches hard enough the air pressure can break through buildings **Allows him to one-shot skyscraper-sized robots *1,000,000% **Allows Deku to break his limits **Severely damages him **Not actually 1,000,000% of his power Techniques *Detroit Smash *Delaware Smash **Air Force *Manchester Smash *St. Louis Smash *Delaware Detroit Smash *Full Cowling **Distributes One For All throughout Deku's body *Shoot Style **Utilizes kicks over punches Gamma Costume *Iron soles **Front of soles extend and retract for a double hit and enhances his Shoot Style kicks. *Arm Braces *Support gloves **Enhances Delaware Smash and allows him to focus his Air Force bullets Feats Strength: *Destroyed a robot the size of a large building with a single punch. *The sheer pressure caused by his punches was able to destroy several floors of a building. *Created a water vortex with a flick. *Can destroy Todoroki's ice structures with a single flick. *Without using his quirk, is able to judo throw other students. *With Full Cowl, can leap dozens of meters into the air. *Threw Bakugo across a street with a Full Cowl punch. *Tore apart a metal rail that All Might had used to pin him to the ground. *Stunned All Might with a Full Cowl punch. *Punched through a rock monster. *Shattered a section of a cliff using the strength of All Might. *1,000,000% Detroit Delaware Smash was able to knock out Muscular, who tanked 100% Deku's punches. *Dropkicked through an amalgamation of metallic weapons. *Destroyed a rocky structure with a single kick. *Casually busts walls with Full Cowl. *With the temporary Full Cowl 100%, he launched Overhaul's monster form skyward with a single punch hard enough to make a large crater. Speed: *Kept up with Hero Killer Stain. *Faster than Testutetsu, who can move in tandem with bullets. *Was able to react to Gran Torino's movements and graze him. *With Full Cowl, he can move at least 10 meters in one second. *Reacted to attacks from Camie, who moves faster than eyesight. *Dodged attacks from several foes at the same time. *Dodged explosions from Bakugo. *With the temporary Full Cowl 100%, leaped massive distances in a minuscule timeframe (Mach 15). Durability: *Took hits from a heavily restrained All Might. *Often takes hits from Bakugo. *Often keeps on fighting despite having broken bones. *Took blows from Muscular, who casually shatters cliffs with his punches. *Endured blows from Overhaul's fused form. Skill: *Has taken notes about almost every single hero in recent history. *Skilled tactician and strategist in battle. *Was deemed a worthy successor to All Might, the Symbol of Peace. *Passed the U.A. High Entrance Exam. *4th highest performer in Midterm Exam *Won the 4km race in the Sports Festival thanks to his wits alone. *Received training from Gran Torino and All Might. Victories: *Helped fend off the League of Villains during their assault on U.A. *Defeated Gentle single-handedly. *KO'd Muscular single-handedly. *Overcame Shinso's Brainwashing, which cuts off control of his own body just enough to flick a finger. *Gentle was powered by La Brava, who increases the power of anyone she loves in accordance with how much she loves them. *Outsmarted several opponents. *Defeated other people with help, including Hero Killer Stain. Weaknesses: *Using his stronger techniques greatly damages his body. *Opponents that can outspeed him or withstand several of his blows are capable of overwhelming him. *His strategies tend to be pretty reckless. *Constantly puts his own life at risk to protect others. *Pushed Todoroki to use his fire quirk despite the fact that he could have won against him if he didn't. *Hardly ever goes all out. **Especially against other humans. **When he feels it necessary, he will not hesitate to break most of the bones in his arms to continue fighting. *Due to the strain caused by One For All, his ligaments are greatly damaged. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:My Hero Academia characters Category:Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Superheroes Category:Teenagers Category:Underdogs